


Mac

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Nonsense, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Mac. A poem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	Mac

A waistcoat for her

A waistcoat for him

Worn carefully so

A suit, not a sin.

For the men they will sulk

They will scowl, they will whine

What an affront to the feminine

She will not toe the line.

_‘A doctor I am_

_And a doctor I will be’_

She declared with a glare

_‘I work for a fee.’_

No care for the murmurs

The malicious humour

The stares and the gossip

The speculation of rumour.

Of one’s predilection

Life behind closed doors

No proof of indiscretion

Out of bounds by law.

But dares she does

And careful she will be

Her reputation as sure

As lemon with black tea.


End file.
